Attendez moi les gars !
by Yugai
Summary: En cours, domaine de JK Rowling. Harry se meurt de l'absence de son parrain et de Remus. Heureusement merlin passe part là et ramène les maraudeur de la mort, Harry est heureux, mais quel bazar, surtout depuis l'apparition de Tom jr Jedusor...


**Attendez moi les gars !**

Voilà 5 ans que la guerre est finie, et ce coup là, personne ne s'y attendait. En même temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Merlin en personne décide de revenir faire un tour sur terre pour accorder un vœux au survivant, vainqueur du seigneur des ténèbres et accessoirement étudiant à l'école des Aurors. Le vœux fut fait rapidement, à minuit ce soir, les victimes de Voldemort et des Mangemorts auront droit à une deuxième vie... si tel est leur souhait.

Debout dans le salon square Grimmaurd, Harry est fébrile, à ses côtés, Ron, Hermione et Draco, et oui, Draco ne valent pas mieux. Les Weasley viennent d'arriver, Molly et Arthur espèrent le retour de Fred. On ne parle pas de George bien sur, lui, il lui faudrait un Stupefix tant il trépigne. 11H59, la tension grimpe, les membres de l'ordre savent que seuls les « leurs » reprendront pied dans ce salon. Et c'est parti ! En effet, Fred fut le premier à revenir, chose étrange, George sembla rajeunir pour s'harmoniser avec sa moitié retrouvée, plus efficace que la fontaine de jouvence. Vinrent ensuite Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Selene, James et Lily puis Albus et Snape. Malfoy père, espion pour l'ordre acheva ce cortège, les autres ayant laissé leurs vies derrière eux.

Désorientés, complètement paumés, les nouveaux arrivants se regardèrent environ trois secondes avant de hurler leur joie. Lynn et Gabby, deux dernières maraudeuses ne purent empêcher les larmes de couler de leurs yeux, tout à leur bonheur de voir les autres de retour. Harry est surpris de voir son parrain attraper une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et encore plus de voir cette même personne y répondre sans gêne et avec passion, au milieu même de la foule. Plutôt grande pour une femme, environ 1m75, mince, brune, cheveux long, belle à damner un saint et un corps de rêve, bref, rien à envier à personne.

Remarquant l'absence de son filleul, Sirius prit la jeune femme par la main et l'emmena vers le petit brun aux yeux verts. La jeune femme avait l'air légèrement inquiète, sans qu'Harry comprenne pourquoi, pour la rassurer, il lui sourit, geste qu'elle s'empressa d'imiter. Déjà plus à l'aise, elle s'approcha de lui sans que Sirius ait besoin de la tirer

Sirius : Harry, je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais, laisse moi te présenter ta marraine, Selene Mattiews.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se retrouva prit en sandwich entre sa mère et sa marraine, totalement privé d'oxygène, mais heureux. Sa famille était là, la vraie, enfin. En voyant son fils virer au bleu, James s'empressa d'intervenir.

James : Euh, les filles, il change de couleur là...

Lily et Selene : Woups, désolée !

Après un fou rire Gryffondorien des plus contagieux ( Serpys inclus ) ils envisagèrent de regagner leurs pénates, si pénates il y avait. Il fut convenu que les maraudeurs resteraient au square le temps d'être recasés ailleurs. Albus et Snape prirent la direction de Poudlard avec une Minerva aux anges et Lucius se hâta ( avec grâce ) vers son manoir et le confort associé. Faut pas pousser quand même un Malfoy reste un Malfoy. Lynn et Gabby assurèrent de leur retour le lendemain. Seul Harry resta, heureux pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Depuis sa séparation d'avec Ginny, en fait. Il s'assit entre son père et son parrain et commença à raconter.

Après avoir tué Voldemort, Harry n'avait pas su quoi faire, rien ne l'interressait, ne le stimulait... Seuls Ron et Hermione pouvait l'approcher sans se faire envoyer aux fraises, et encore, pas toujours. Ginny a tenu bon deux mois avant de craquer. Elle file le parfait amour avec Neville maintenant. Il avait refusé le poste de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard par trois fois avant que Minerva ne renonce également. Enfermé au square pour ne pas indisposer les autres, laissant à Kingsley la gloire et les honneurs. Cette proposition de Merlin était inespérée. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru à la résurrection, ses espoirs étaient totalement fous, et pourtant, les maraudeurs étaient là, devant lui, chagrinés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Lily et Selene, surtout, jetaient des coups d'œil horrifié sur la maigreur du jeune homme qui, de toute évidence, avait entreprit de se laisser mourir.

Le lendemain, Harry débarqua en trombe dans le salon, hirsute, convaincu d'avoir rêver le retour des maraudeurs. Il fallut environ 20 mn à Lily et Selene pour le rassurer, mais une fois qu'il eut compris qu'ils ne partiraient plus, l'euphorie le gagna. La journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, les rires, les farces également, on parlait des maraudeurs là, ils avaient une réputation à tenir quand même. C'était trop beau pour durer, les choses se gâtèrent. C'est un Dumbledore échevelé qui traversa la pièce en trombe pour leur dire de se préparer immédiatement et d'aller à Poudlard. Autant dire que personne ne se fit prier. Dix minutes plus tard, c'est un petit groupe ému qui passa les grilles du château. Le parc était resté tel que dans leurs souvenirs. Et quels souvenirs ! Selene finit par briser le silence.

Selene : On est rentrés à la maison.

Et c'était vrai, pour nombre d'entre eux, Poudlard était le premier endroit où ils avaient été heureux. Harry courut jusqu'au hall... et s'arrêta net. Severus et Lucius, bon, ça il pouvait gérer, ainsi que Draco, plus dur, les attendaient dans la grande salle. Le jeune Malfoy toisa les nouveaux arrivants avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler une immondice. Il n'était pas encore au courant du rôle joué par son père pendant la guerre, et personne n'avait jugé utile de l'en informer après coup. Il suffit d'un regard que son père et son parrain s'empressèrent de lui lancer pour qu'il ravale le flot d'insultes qui lui montait aux lèvres. La grande salle était plus impressionnante encore que dans les souvenirs du jeune homme, les bougies éclairaient chaque recoin de la pièce. Les elfes firent monter une collation sur les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard pour les quelques personnes présentent, puis le directeur leur annonça qu'ils avaient quartiers libre jusqu'au repas du soir.

Nous étions en août, l'école était déserte, n'étant pas prévu au programme des vacances, les elfes durent aménager le château pour accueillir ces visiteurs impromptus. Non que cela les dérange, mais la cote horaire s'en fit ressentir. Le branle bas de combat était lancé dans les coulisses du vieux château. L'après midi se déroula sans anicroche, et le repas du soir fit écho à tous les précédents, étudiants exceptés. Les maraudeurs passèrent un agréable repas, riant, se chamaillant, se moquant aussi les uns des autres. Harry se sentait bien, mangea avec appétit, et rit de bon cœur. D'autres membres de l'Ordre vinrent s'ajouter à l'un ou l'autre des groupes en court de repas. Toutes les personnes récemment revenues et appartenant au cercle de défense du monde sorcier avaient été visiblement rassemblé . Il y avait même des représentants du ministères.

Dumbledore envoya ses invités dans les dortoirs de leur maisons respective. Ici non plus, pas de changement. Posés dans les canapés de leur salle commune, les maraudeurs s'interrogent, s'impatientent et décident de ( re ) partir dans l'exploration du château. Harry leur restitua la carte et la cape de bonne grâce, sans se rendre compte que Sirius et Selene n'avaient pas attendu : il s'était élancés, sitôt l'idée émise, vers la salle des maraudeurs. Une pièce rien qu'à eux, dont même Dumbledore ignorait, non pas l'existence, mais l'emplacement. Tous les maraudeurs y étaient allé de leur petite touche personnelle pour protéger cette salle de Rusard, et de tous les autres. Cette salle était composé d'un salon avec des portes qui s'ouvraient sur les espaces privés de chacun, en général des chambres. C'était d'ailleurs dans celle de Sirius que les deux Gryffondors se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé. Ils avaient tenu le temps qu'Harry se calme, puis de s'installer, mais là, c'en était trop. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Selene sentait toutefois que Sirius gardait une certaine distance entre eux, comme une sorte de mur invisible. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, n'obtenant qu'un silence gêné en retour, puis il finit par lui avouer qu'il avait honte de se présenter à elle avec son aspect de mort vivant. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdie que cela puisse le freiner à ce point et lui hurla dessus, lui entrant bien dans la tête que quel que soit son apparence, premièrement elle l'aimerait toujours autant et deuxièmement, il ne pouvait être que beau. Sur ce elle le pria de lui faire l'amour toute affaire cessante, n'y tenant plus. Dans la chambre rouge et or, le brun attira sa compagne dans ses bras et, pour la seconde fois depuis leur retour, l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sas mains glissaient sur le corps de la jeune femme, comme si les années de séparation n'avaient été qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, les vêtements tombèrent, Sirius lâcha la bouche de Selene pour son cou, ses mains précédant le chemin de ses lèvres sur le corps de la jeune femme. Celle ci n'était que gémissements et sensations, pour le moment, seule une chose lui importait, le maraudeur qui lui faisait face. L'animagus allongea son chaton sur le lit, sentit un violent besoin de la faire sienne à nouveau, et perdit le peu de retenue qui lui restait.


End file.
